Is Popularity Everything?
by ElanorValentine
Summary: Rachel Berry had it all, the friends, the popularity, the grades...but then why was she so hung up on Quinn Fabray, the girl who had nothing? Head Cheerio!Rachel, Skank!Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Is Popularity Everything? 

A/N: Yeah, so basically this is my first story…I've read Faberry for a while an decided to try it out, so, reviews would be good.

* * *

Rachel Berry had it all. The popularity, the loving parents, the good grades, the best yet extremely frustrating best friends, she had it all. Then why was she so fucking miserable all the time?!

* * *

_Rachel was pinned up against the wall, her legs wrapping solidly around the person's waist. "So, you like that huh?" The person husked as she continued to leave a hot trail of kisses down Rachel's neck, nipping and sucking every so often, eliciting a soft, guttural moan deep from her throat._

"_Oh my..oh my God!" The person's hands continue to trail up an down her abdomen, causing shivers and goose bumps. Rachel had never felt like this before, this felt so much better than…no, don't think of him right now. That would not help._

_The person's hands reached her bra, Rachel could honestly not remember her name. "Do it…touch me Quinn" The pink haired girl smirked, now becoming visible, reaching towards Rachel's breasts-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..

Waking up in a cold sweat, Rachel blindly looked around her room to see what the disruption was. Aha, the alarm clock. It's always the bloody alarm clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

The alarm clock flew across the room, where it landed in a heap next the pile of broken alarm clocks. "Just let me sleep god dammitt" she grumbled into her pillow, still wishing for the pink-haired girl to return to her, to run her hands all over-

"RACHEL, SWEETIE, GET YOUR MELODRAMATIC ASS OUT OF BED NOW! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

That would be her dad, well one of them.

Groggily, she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a blinding death ray. Oh great, she was having the best morning ever; she was interrupted from quite possibly the greatest dream of her 16 year old life, and now she was being attacked by members of the Enterprise with freakin' phasers. . Oh god, she definitely needed to stop watching Star Trek after midnight. Once her eyes recovered from their torture, and her brain properly functioning, she saw what was the problem.

"Oh for fucks sake, bloody curtains" She knew she shut them last night-she SWORE she did. Bloody parents. She slowly blinked, her eyes scanning her room. If anyone were to walk in Rachel's bedroom right now-without knowing her and the fact that it would be incredibly creepy- they would immediately think a 6- year old child who has a lack of sanitary conditions lives here. Seriously, she needs to clean this room soon. Its like a wonderland…of crap. She was briefly contemplating whether or not it was worth getting the hoover of death out, she really fucking hated that hoover.

"RACHEL! BREAKFAST!" Oh right, school. She hurriedly got out of bed, had a quick shower, and then donned the famous red and white Cheerio's uniform that had either everyone drooling over, or eyeing-it-up-so-I-can-rip-it-to-shreds-later-when-no-one-was-looking look…or maybe that was just Rachel. She put her hair up in a tight ponytail. Yep, this is it. The uniform she wear all the time, standards to be held all the time, and if you break them _"Oh no, you can't do that, you'll end up just a nobody on a train to Looserville with a bunch of grey faces who don't sing or talk about anything other than the weather and their kids!" _Moving on from that weird and disturbing mental image, she makes her way out of the room and downstairs towards the kitchen. "Hey Dad, Daddy" she greets, kissing them both on the cheek before sitting down at the table. What's that in the middle of-yep, there they are. The usual-Lucky Charms. Rachel's weakness. Like seriously, she could LIVE off of these is she could, if y'know it didn't cause cavities or make you go fat or anything.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you have a good dream?" Her Dad, Leroy, asked pleasantly. Her Daddy Hiram choked over his coffee both of them smirking evilly as Rachel turned bright red."I….I don't know what you're talking about" she spluttered, wondering if this was the part in Indiana Jones where they fall into quick sand. She hoped so.

"Oh, don't worry honey, I think you do." Leroy winks at her over his newspaper. Hiram burst out laughing, leaving Rachel scowling, still recovering from her embarrassment. Now don't get her wrong- Rachel really loved her parents, but sometimes she just wanted to punch them both in the face, really hard. Rachel blushed even more, causing the two men to howl with laughter, Hiram almost choking on his coffee. Whilst recovering from her almost-dramatic death, Rachel watched her parents' fondly. Being the only 2 gay men (married) in Lima, you would have thought that they would try to hide or be in the closet but that clearly didn't happen, as they would say _"If you've got it, flaunt it" _(That caused Rachel to nearly go into cardiac arrest with fits of laughter) as Lima…isn't exactly the friendliest place for gay people. She would know. Rachel briefly wondered whether there was a place for just gay people or transgender. Woah…definitely didn't need that image.

"Rach, sweetie…it's 8." Leroy said, slapping his husband on the back. Rachel looked at the clock andohmygod she's late. Crap.

"Bye Dad, Daddy" she kissed them both on the cheek and ran out the door. She then ran back inside to grab her schoolbag and her car keys.

With fucking Lucky Charms everywhere.

* * *

She drove into the car park at school, once again relishing the head cheerleader's parking space is her own (surprised?! Rachel still is) and slotted neatly into the gap. Sigh, another dreadful day. Should she drive home again? She heard that there was a nice donut place downtown, maybe she should just-

"Yo, bitch! You're late, Coach is gonna go apeshit!" ..Fuck.

Rachel got out of her car to be greeted by her two bestest friends ever- Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, as always, joined by their pinkies. Seriously, always. Like they're conjoined. "Hey guys. Wassup?" Rachel asked, trying for the "bad-ass" lingo she'd heard Puck use before. The two girls stared at Rachel for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. What is this- National Laugh at Rachel Day?

"I really hate you guys" Rachel mumbles. Santana only laughs louder, whereas Brittany gasps, and says "I'm so sorry Rachie, it's just that you really can't do that Honda -girl impression really good…maybe you should practise more!" She added at the end, sweetly. Rachel and Santana blinked, with Santana saying "Uhm, Britt? Don't you mean Mercedes?" The tall blonde looked perplexed.

"Isn't that what I said?" she questioned with a pout to the Latina.

"Oh…of course you said that baby" Santana said softly. Rachel stood there, whilst Brittany planted a soft kiss to Santana's cheek, which lead to a make-out session (as per usual). She was incredulous yet charmed at the actions between her two friends. See, Santana and Brittany have been…not-so-secretly-together for a while now, ever since kindergarten, where even then they were as thick as thieves. God… Rachel hated that saying. What the hell does it even mean? Thieves weren't thick…were they? Oh God…

Rachel looked at the couple, smirking unknowingly. Broken out of their stupor, Santana glared at Rachel, then looked over Rachel's shoulder and planted a smirk of her own. "Don't look now, dwarf," she murmured "but Gandalf has now arrived at the Shire" Brittany giggled.

…Shit.

Rachel's eyes widened as she whipped around so hard she thought she suffered from whiplash, or at least a broken neck.

There she was.

Quinn fucking Fabray.

Well, you see, Rachel has had this not-so-secret crush on Quinn ever since she transferred here a year ago, but only Santana, Brittany, her dads and her idiot of an ex-boyfriend knew (after she threatened to castrate him if he told anybody). See, McKinley isn't exactly the best place to be out and proud. Just ask that '_almost to gay to function' _kid, Hummel. Or ask Santana and Brittany. Or, better yet, ask Rachel. The only reason she's not out of the closet yet is that everybody would shun her. She would be bottom of the pyramid, slushied everyday, no-one would accept her. No-one. He can't have that, not when Broadway is the goal. The only goal. She'll just have to be miserable for two more years, then New York it is. She'll leave this godforsaken homophobic town and never look back.

Anyway, Quinn fucking Fabray…wearing a leather jacket, riding a fucking motorcycle. Rachel thought she was going into cardiac arrest with the rate her heartbeat was going. Quinn cycled past the trio into the next parking space-next to Rachel's. She tried her hardest not to faint on the spot, honestly she did. Quinn stopped the motorcycle, took her helmet off, and like every morning- Rachel's heart stopped. Every cliché you could ever think of was happening to Rachel right now. Quinn shook her ragged pink hair out like a dog, and Rachel resisted the urge to ruffle it like a dog, because seriously, she can imagine how that would turn out…or at least, how she would like it to turn out…

"Berry, you're drooling." Santana says nonchantley, obviously trying to hold back her laughter, Brittany had no such qualms, however, and burst out laughing. Rachel immediately looked away, her face burning possibly brighter than the sun right about now. "I definitely hate you guys" Rachel hisses, wiping her face to discover that-surprise!- there was no drool after all. "You _fucking _liar" And the dam burst. Santana and Brittany doubled up against Rachel's car, howling with laughter and clutching each other. Rachel knew what was coming next after their groping, and really did not need to be reminded on how she was forever-fucking-alone, so she turned away from them.

Right into hazel eyes.

Rachel stumbled backwards, almost tripping over her own feet because really, that would be the Rachel Berry way to impress Quinn fucking Fabray- tripping and landing on her ass. Great.

Luckily, her years of dance training finally paid off, so instead of falling, she did an almost pivot of some kind, looking very much like a failed Michael Jordan impressionist. Oh, how she wished she was in the quicksand now. Before she could just walk away, she heard a quiet chuckle from next to her. Oh shit, Quinn. Rachel turned slowly, and gasped quietly. Quinn was beautiful. In her own non-biased opinion. Well, as beautiful as one can be in tight ripped jeans, biker boots, a leather jacket and a nose piercing. And to top it off-Rachel could see-holy fuck, she could see cleavage! She defiantly had to check her chin for drool now. "Eyes up here, Berry" Her eyes snapped up to amused hazel, and she blushed, possibly brighter than her cheerleader uniform and those damn cherry slushies. Man, how red could you get? She heard another amused chuckle and realised that she had not yet replied to the angel. (Yeah…angel. Get over it). Man, this really wasn't her morning.

"Uhm…h-hey Quinn. How-how was your…ride?" Rachel asked, mentally throwing herself off of a cliff. If you've ever met Rachel Berry, even for talked to her for a few seconds, you will know straight away that she does not stutter. For anything. For anyone. Except Quinn fucking Fabray. Jesus, what kind of a question was that?

Quinn smirked, and licked her lower lip, the tongue catching Rachel's rapt attention. "It was…interesting," she said, leaning against her motorcycle. Rachel felt like a total twat.

"Oh…that's…great, I guess." Rachel shuffled her feet nervously and looked down as Quinn studied her. Well, not studied, but it was a pretty awkward silence. Man, she wished she was James Bond with all his damn charm…and gadgets.

"Yeah…saw a pretty good Michael Jordan impression too." Oh for God's sake. Rachel snapped her head back to Quinn. "I'll…I'll have you know that that Michael impression saved my ass from your…"she trailed off at the end, the Big Red Blush returning. She smirked again, oh how she loves that smirk…and those lips. "Viewing?" she teases, grinning with her tongue between her teeth. Rachel nods and smiles in spite of herself. The two girls stand there, smiling at each other. Quinn looks like she wants to say something but then a bell rings off in the distance. Rachel suddenly hate every cliché ever invented.

"So… catch you later Berry" and with a wink (The Big Red Blush Sequel) sauntered off into the school, leaving a dumbfounded, yet not surprisingly giddy head cheerleader and her two lackeys, who are now-yep, still making out. Still staring at Quinn's ass, she realised she was late. To Cheerio's practise. "Oh man I am so screwed" Rachel murmured as she hurriedly ran into the building like a madwoman. Again.

Fucking dammit.

* * *

After (barely) surviving Cheerio's and the wrath of Sue Sylvester ( _that_, would be a great movie title) she barely made it to- Jesus, Spanish-without one of her limbs falling off because seriously? She was made to run 17 suicides. Seven-fucking-teen suicides. She felt like crawling into a hole and just laying there, talking to herself and thinking about Quinn Fabray's beautiful ass…ets. ….Yeah, where was she? Oh right. _Spanish- with Stupid Shuester. _Ugh, as if this day couldn't get any worse.

She sighed as she dropped heavily into her seat at the back, most likely to wither and die without anyone noticing. Hopefully, no one will notice if she just-

"Hey, Rach!" …Fucking _Hudson. _Of course, Rachel sighed and willed her neck to crank up to more than 90 degrees to look the boy in the eye. Seriously, you need a freaking ladder to even get to his eye level. My God, what did Rachel see in him?! Oh yeah, popularity, status etc. Ugh, she was a bitch.

"Hey Finn." she says bitterly, hoping the boy will get the hint that she _does. not. want. to. talk._ Of course, the big-man child does the opposite-he sits next to her. Jesus. "So Rach…I haven't seen you around lately" he continues, hopefully, a dopey grin etched on his face. Rachel thought she fell in love with that grin, now she just wants to punch it clean off his face.

"Yeah, well, y'know. Cheerio's,…stuff. It's, it's been pretty hectic" Oh God just go away, Rachel prays, let some god/goddess strike the tree down, please!

He chuckles awkwardly. "Yeah, so…what are you doing Friday?" Rachel just stares at him.

" Finn…you are fully aware of exactly _why _we ended things, correct?" His face scrunches up in what her and Santana had affectionately dubbed it- Finnconstipation. Jesus.

"Uhm….oh! I know!" Great, so his peanut sized brain has now morphed into a walnut. Rachel must remember to ask Finn to be her science project soon. Rachel waited impatiently for him to answer- but he was too busy checking her out. Wait, what?!

"FINN! _Stop checking me out_!" She hisses, whacking him on the arm. God, that was therapeutic.

"OW! Jeez, sorry Rach. We broke up because…(Finnconstipation strikes again. Rachel decides to count how many times it appears on his face.) you thought…( Numero Uno) that we should 'move on with our lives' and uh, ( Numero Du) you are…on the other team." he mumbles at the end. Finally, he emerges triumphant.

"Yes Finn, I play on the other team," Rachel says dryly. "Now can you please-"

"But you're not really gay though Rach."

Rachel just stares dumfounded at the supposed 'star of Glee Club ' in all his stupid, stupid, _stupid _glory.

"I'm not really gay?" she bites out, her voice still quiet but carrying an edge to it, relishing how Finn flinches at her tone.

"Uh, not really, I mean, you used to pine after me all the time in freshman year- ( "Yeah, when you were popular" Rachel seethes. Finn ignores this)-and we had a real connection. Maybe if-" Rachel has to physically retrain herself from decking the giant doofus around the face at this point..

"Maybe if _what_, Finn?" her voice dangerously low. Anyone with an IQ of more than 10 would know to back off right now, but Finn obviously has the mental capacity of a walnut. Which is surprising, last week it was a bean . He gulps visibly, and Rachel's face breaks out into a cruel smirk. Uh-oh, the HBIC is coming out. Not literally.

"Maybe if I could…show you" he broke out into a smirk, his eyes glinting cruelly-how'd he learn how to do that?. "How to be with a _real man _and how it'd break you out of this 'phase'-" he never got to finish that sentence as Rachel divided across the table and lunged at Finn, only to be beaten by a slender, pale arm as it decked him across the face, the sheer force of it knocking him on the ground and unconscious by the looks of it.

Forcing herself to take deep breaths, Rachel realised she's halfway across the table. Everyone staring at her, including Mr Shue, opened mouthed staring. Jesus, why hasn't the lesson even started yet?

"Don't you have some work to do, losers?" Rachel gritted out, and suddenly everyone turned away, afraid of the HBIC. Even Mr Shue, the fucking coward-leaving two of the classmates to carry a mumbling Finn to the nurses office, Rachel smirked again. She sat down again, only to be sitting next to none other than Quinn. She jumped slightly, knocking her knees on the table and cursing. Quinn smirked. Dammit, why does this always happen? "Uh, hey Quinn" Rachel whispers as Mr Shue starts the lesson. Quinn just waves, and Rachel notices her knuckles on one hand were red. With a jolt, Rachel realises that it was Quinn that punched Finn round the face, and she swore to God she swooned so hard (internally, of course…well, maybe a bit externally too) as Quinn actually defended her.

Quinn defended her honour. The day was great. This day is quite possibly the greatest-

"Uhm, Berry? I know you're crazy and all, but talking to yourself is not a good sign." Quinn murmurs, hints of teasing laced in with her mischievous smirk. …Crap. Rachel blushes, why? Why can't she be a normal person who doesn't embarrass themselves every second of the fucking day. Why?! Because she's Rachel fucking Berry that's why.

"I wasn't talking to myself!" Rachel whispers hotly back. Quinn only just smirks, God that's really-

"Y'know, your smirking is really starting to piss me off" Complete lie. That only makes the pink-haired girl smirk wider, as she turns to Rachel slowly, making Rachel catch her breath as she is captured by Quinn's beauty. Every. Single. Time.

"Pisses you off, huh?" she murmurs, and Rachel is caught by the hoarseness of her voice, her breath hitches again. "What would you have me do, instead?" she continued, a playful smirk plastered on her face as her eyes subtly rake over Rachel's face, and Rachel's brain short-circuited. The sexual innuendo in that sentence was almost too much for Rachel to bear as her imagination went to hyper drive ( seriously, she _definitely _needed to find a better boxset to watch other than Star Wars). Her hands clenched the desk as tightly as she could whilst her legs were doing the same, hopefully averting the crisis. She tried to formulate a response, but after opening and closing her mouth several times, she just huffed and turned to face the front, the Big Red Blush Trilogy. How she can go from HBIC, everyone bowing down at her feet to a raving lunatic who talks to themselves in front of Quinn is beyond her.

Maybe that should be her next science project.

Quinn just smugly grins and faces the front, not before not-so-innocently brushing her hand next to Rachel's, and again she shut down. All she could think about was how Quinn's skin is so _warm, _despite that she-

Oh yeah, she punched Finn.

"Hey Quinn?" she whispers, her heart rate accelerating more than 100x the norm as Quinn faces her, an perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. Rachel gulps nervously, realising that this is probably the first time she's engaged Quinn in a conversation, willingly, and-

"I'm waiting Berry." she says impatiently, ignoring the stares of the other students. Rachel glares at them until they hurriedly whip round, red in the face. She brings her attention back to Quinn, and notices how the hazel eyes shone with amusement, and something else Rachel couldn't decipher. "I…er…I wanted to thank you actually, for, y'know. Punching Finn. It ah, it was really…yeah," she trailed off at the end, wanting nothing more than to throw herself out of the window. Quinn just lifts an eyebrow, and Rachel takes that as a sign to continue her death by embarrassment, so she ducks her head to avoid Quinn's beautiful eyes and continues: "I, uhm, I realise that your hand is possibly hurting right now, as it is kinda, well, sore -( she winces as she stares at Quinn's hands resting on the table. They do look pretty swollen. Quinn doesn't seem to notice.)- and just to let you know that I have a brilliant first aid kit we-I mean I…or you! Could use, and it works pretty good, or we could go and see the nurse I'm sure she'll have excellent remedies and-" her pathetic ramble was interrupted (Thank God) as Quinn snapped.

"Get to the frikken point already Berry, jeez. And look at me when I'm talking to you, it's like I'm talking to a fucking wall here."

Rachel's head snapped back up immediately, Quinn had a blank face now, except for the same eyebrow raise. God, why was that so _sexy_?! Uhm, anyway.

She nervously tightened her ponytail. "I just wanted to say… that I owe you one, Quinn. Uhm, thanks." She smiled bashfully. The corners of Quinn's lips twitched before they settled into a smirk.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, Berry." she says, and playfully shoves Rachel's shoulder.

And that, is where Rachel died. They might've well as placed a gravestone right where Rachel was sitting. Quinn Fabray shoved her shoulder. _Quinn Fabray touched her shoulder. _She was playing with Rachel! She thanked God that the bell went as she sat their motionless while everyone else packed up their things and left the classroom. Rachel vaguely heard people call her name as she internally fangirled inside. She noticed that Quinn had left, well, basically everyone had left, and let out a squeal of joy that sounded reminiscent of that of Rachel's old hamster Demetrius when it wanted attention. Oh, the irony.

She walked, no, _skipped_ towards the front of the room wearing a huge grin before realising that the Head Cheerio does not go around skipping and wearing a smile similar to a drug addicts, so she straightened up her uniform, and strolled out of the classroom with a scowl on her face. People darted from side to side to get out of her way as the crowd parted like the Red Sea, Rachel loved it. Nothing could ruin this day now, Rachel mused as she was about to turn a corner. This day is even better then when they announced they were releasing Star Wars in 3-D at the cinema, better than when the last Harry Potter movie came out…well, actually-

"Hey Troll, you better watch where you're fucking walking, alright?!" …oh shit. She recognised that voice- Santana. Jesus, if that girl got into one more fight-

"Fuck off Lopez. Don't you have nails to polish, or a boy to fuck, or, better yet, a girl?" Wait, she recognised _that_ voice too. She peered around the corner and gasped silently. Quinn was hauled up against the lockers by Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Gayer ( God, Rachel needed new hobbies) as Santana pinned Quinn up against the wall, holding her up by her collar. Brittany was trying her best to hold her back, but the Latina wasn't having it.

"Now listen here, Treasure Trail- I swear to God imma go all Lima Heights on your ass! No one talks to me like that, comprende?" Quinn just smirks as she knees Santana in her stomach, Rachel's eyes widen. Oh my fucking God, that was soo hot!-Uhm…

Santana doubled backwards and grasped her stomach. Suddenly any activity in the corridor froze, waiting to see what hell would be unleashed. They got their wish, suddenly Santana growled and dived for Quinn, knocking both of them to the ground as she rained punches on the punks head, Quinn blocking most of the punches. Rachel swiftly ran over and pulled the Latina off of Quinn as she shot up off of the ground, both girls straining to get past Rachel to continue their brawl. Rachel felt oddly powerful as she held the two apart, like a freaking King or something.

"Woah, woah, woah! What the hell is going on here?!" Rachel said, straining her voice to be heard over the Spanish obscenities Santana was no doubt spewing.

"Just tell your _idiot _friend here to back off, Berry!" Quinn was straining against Rachel, desperately trying to continue the fight. Finally, Brittany recovered from the surprised Satan attack and held Santana back, God knows she's the only person that can.

"Jesus, R, who's side are you on here? Lemme at the fucking psycho!" Santana shouts. Wait, who's side is Rachel on? I mean, Santana is one of her best friends, although most of the time Rachel wants to punch her into oblivion…but they look out for each other. Plus, she's good to have around in school, no one messes with the Unholy Trinity. (Again, Rachel _really_ needed new hobbies.)  
But…then there was Quinn. Rachel knew that Quinn was a daily target of attacks from Santana and the Cheerios, but she's too…she doesn't even know, scared? Yeah, scared of the consequences of protecting an…acquaintance that she happens to lo-like. And Quinn didn't even do anything wrong, so technically she should be defending Quinn, but Santana's her friend…God, she's so messed up.  
Quinn must've sensed her dilemma, because her eyes hardened and she stopped restraining, although not completely. " Well, Berry? What're you gonna do, stand there all day?"  
"R, help me out, permítanme en esta perra estúpida!"

Rachel was about to reply when a voice addressed them from further down the corridor:

"Rachel! Quinn! Santana! What on earth's happening here?!" …Great. Stupid Will Shuester to the rescue. God, Rachel can already imagine him in a knights uniform, riding on Hudson's back as he winks to Miss Pillsbury-…uhm, _no_, NO.

He came pushing through the crowd and assessed the scene. Seeing Santana being held back, he sighed. "Guys, this is not cool"

He ran a hand through his slicked back hair, and Rachel briefly wondered why any hair didn't fall out with the amount of hair gel. "Right, Quinn, you follow me, and San-"

"It was me, Mr Shue!" Rachel wondered who spoke. Everyone was staring at Rachel, even Santana and Quinn had stopped struggling to look at her incredulously. Oh shit, Rachel said that. She better improvise.  
Mr Shue sighed again. "Rachel, I don't think-"

"No, it was me, I was uhm, fighting with Quinn. Uhm, because she said that Star Wars is better than Star Trek, but everybody knows that Trekkies are better and-"

"ALRIGHT! Alright Rachel, can you and Quinn come with me to the principals office, immediately." And with that, he walked off. Quinn, surprisingly, walked right off after Mr Shue, not even giving Rachel a second glance. Rachel felt a weird sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Before she was about to walk after them, Santana stopped her:

"Hey R…y'know you can be a right cow sometimes, and I just wanna knock some sense into that thick skull of yours so hopefully that will also stop you singing and-"

"Is there a point to this, Santana?" Rachel interrupted, really not in the mood for this right now. Santana must've sensed that, because she reached over and squeezed Rachel's arm, which-Rachel guessed, is her way of saying thanks. She just simply nodded, the weird feeling in her stomach intensifying as she thought of how Quinn looked at her in Spanish, and how she didn't even glance back at her just then. She sighed, and followed after the pair.  
This day was going _super_, so far.

* * *

"Rachel, Quinn. As punishment, I'm afraid you're going to have to join…the Glee Club!"

….What.

_What._

"WHAT?!"

* * *

So…reviews would be good? :')


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Working with Quinn Fabray

A/N: Okay, first of all, a MASSIVE fucking thank-you to you guys who reviewed, who favourited and followed this story. It really means a lot. Like, seriously, I was screaming and everything. No jokes. …Anyway, here's chapter 2.

* * *

"_Rachel, Quinn. As punishment, I__'__m afraid you__'__re going to have to join__…__the Glee Club!__"_

…_.What. _

_What. _

"_WHAT?!__"_

Rachel's brain literally shut down. What the actual _fuck_. "What the actual fuck!?" Rachel exclaimed before clamping her hand over her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Quinn smirk a little, her lips quirking upward a hint. God, how Rachel wanted to take those lips and- oh right, she's in trouble.

Figgins sighed, honestly, does the man do anymore than that? Other than hunt the corridors for Vampire Chang? (She's actually not kidding-he does think she's some kinda vampire. Rachel keeps a wide berth from her. It's not like she believes in those sort of things…precautions is necessary.)

_Anyway, _Figgins continues, as if Rachel hadn't just spontaneously-combusted-because Quinn-Fabray-licked-her-lips… I mean what? "Ms Berry, since Mr Shuester saw you and Ms Fabray fighting, the punishment goes to him!" he continues, trying his hardest not to fall victim to the HBIC glare. He put up a fight, bless him, but he gave in. _Yeah, bitch, _Rachel thought smugly. _Now who's fucking boss. _Rachel realised everyone was staring at her, Quinn smirking at the opposite wall. ..Oh fuck. She'd said that out loud. Fucking dammitt.

"Rachel, you'll really like Glee Club!" He was utterly oblivious to the fact she swore _twice _now. Ugh, he is so useless.

"It's a chance for everyone to get along and feel really special-" Mr Shue continued, the optimism oozing from his voice…or was that his hair?! Away from that mental image, Rachel scoffed, interrupting the man-child (Hey, maybe he and Finn could be friends).

"I'm sorry to interrupt what would've been a riveting speech which would've warmed my heart Mr Shue. Really, you do have that incredible gift." she bit out, again relishing at how Figgins and even Mr Shue flinched from her tone. "But there is no way, and I mean no _fucking _way am I ever going to join that stupid, extremely hypocritical, extremely _camp_ piece of shi-"

"I'll join,"

…Silence.

Not like an awkward silence, hell, it wasn't even a comfortable silence. It was the silence of what-the-hell-just-happened kind of silence as all three of them turned to look at none other than Quinn. Quinn looked a little bored, and maybe a little uncomfortable with 3 people staring slack-jawed at her…or maybe that was just Rachel.

"Hey, if I get to join, that means I'm off the hook for a suspension, right?!" Quinn said defensively. "It's not like I wanna join anyway." she continues, mumbling. Suddenly all three heads turn to Rachel, each with a different expression on their face: Figgins with the look of fear, and quite possibly constipation plastered on his face; Mr Shue with barely contained excitement (seriously, it was like he would explode with the gayness-wait is he even gay?!) and Quinn…Quinn had the most interesting face. (Hey, it wasn't like that!) She simply turned to Rachel, one eyebrow raised, as if she was challenging, no, as if she was _daring_ Rachel to join-to see if she'd back out.

How _dare_ she manipulate her like this, using that sexy eyebrow whenever she pleases, how _fucking dare _she use her irresistible lips to try and coerce her-

"Rachel?" Rachel snapped back to reality, only before checking to see if she'd drooled a little. Yep, she did. Shit. "Will you join glee club?!" Mr Shue asked, the excitement laced in his voice.

No. Absolutely not. There is no way in hell that Rachel would ever join that stupid club just because Quinn Fabray is licking her bottom lip and raising her eyebrow-

"I'll join" Rachel blurted out. Wait what?

_What._

WHAT.

Mr Shue clapped his hands so enthusiastically, it looked like he missed his calling as a seal in SeaWorld. Seriously. "Excellent! Now girls, there's a meeting after school, if you could just come and show us what you've got…" Rachel tuned out the rest of his 'dream-inspiring speech' and sunk her head in her hands, wondering just when the fuck did she become so whipped in the space of one hour.

When they left Figgins office 5 minutes later, and she held the door open for Quinn without realising, with Quinn smirking at her and sauntering off into the distance like in those old Wild West Movies, she realised she had her answer.

She was so fucking whipped, man.

* * *

"So, how'd your little meeting with Mr Hair Gel go?" Santana smirked as the Unholy Trinity sat down for lunch, Brittany playing absently with Santana's hands-the way she probably has done many times- woah… _woah_… WOAH. No more images! Rachel cringed involuntarily, and Santana must've taken that for an answer as she chuckled mercilessly. "Oh man, your life _sucks_!"

"Yeah, thanks for that new piece of information _Satan_, never knew that" Rachel replies scathingly. She cackles, and Brittany feeds her a chip as the two of them look at each other lovingly. Feeling slightly nauseated (and a twinge of jealousy) she turns to see Quinn saunter into the hall, not even sparing a glance at Rachel even though she perked up like a fucking meerkat hoping that she would. When she didn't Rachel slumped dejectedly into her seat, only half listening to what Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Gayer and what the other cheerleaders are saying. Instead she revisits her favourite daydream about how she would stride over to Quinn and the pink haired girl would raise that infamous eyebrow before Rachel just takes her right there and then. …Oh my god…

Whilst in her favourite fantasy, she doesn't even notice a Cheerio slide next to her on a bench, holding a note. "Rachel,…Rachel! RACHEL!" She was shaken roughly, dragging her back into reality."Woah, wait what the fuck-hey!" she turns to the girl, the full HBIC glare. To Rachel's surprise, the girl doesn't even blink, and just hands Rachel the note. Oh my god, no…it can't be-

"What have you got there, Rachie? A love letter from Qui-" the last part was muffled as Rachel clamped her hand over Brittany's mouth whilst others looked on in confusion. Santana snatched the note from Rachel's hand, and her eyes widened so comically that Rachel was half tempted to either laugh or scream hysterically. Probably both. "Holy shit Berry, this is-" Rachel snatched the note out of her hand whilst still holding her other hand on Brittany's mouth, which Rachel should've got a fucking medal for.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of who this is from, Santana!" Rachel snapped, her voice quivering just slightly, but no one noticed apart from Santana and Brittany who knew Rachel the longest. They looked at each other warily, this was the voice that Rachel used when she was worried. Which, granted, doesn't happen most of the time. You should see her around exam days. Voice as wavy as a freaking stoner.

She was contemplating on not going, to just run away from the school, pack her bags and move to the Congo to start a new life. She couldn't find Rachel there, could she?! Not if she removed the tracking device and changed her name, Rachel quite liked the name Lea-

"STREISAND, REPORT TO MY OFFICE!" The cafeteria went eerily silent as the Devil reincarnate spoke over the intercom. Every head turned to Rachel with a mix of sympathy, fear, and possibly a little glee (Oh, how fucking ironic). She slowly stood up and made her way out of the hall. Every step felt like she was marching to her death. It wasn't to late to move out of the country, is it?! Maybe if she just slide out now-

"BERRY! NOW BEFORE I DEPORT YOUR ASS BACK TO ISRAEL!" Well, shit. Rachel raced out, running at a speed that would make an Olympic sprinter jealous. …Okay, maybe she ran out like a spastic, but nobody saw. She heard Santana and Brittany cackle from the hall, so she guessed they did. Fucking dammitt.

She stopped in front of the dreaded door, panting as she tried to catch her breath. She wouldn't dare walk in front of Lucifer like an escaped mental patient. She composed herself, the infamous blank stare of the Head Cheerleader planted firmly in place as she knocked on the door. Once. Twice. A third time before she heard a "COME IN, IF YOU'RE NOT STREISAND THAN PREPARE TO BE EXPELLED INTO THE PITS OF TARTARUS!"

…Time for the awkward Rachel Berry to enter the realm of The Beast.

Fucking Sue Sylvester

.

* * *

She entered, wiping her sweaty hands as she entered the infamous office. Rachel walked in and was almost blinded by the gleam of the 1 billion trophies scattered all over the place. ..okay, maybe she was exaggerating. About 50. She reached a hand above her eyes to block out the glaring gleam of the accomplishments that she helped achieved. No such luck. Yeah, thanks for the bout of loyalty, boys. …and of course she was talking to the trophies now. Super.

"Streisand, sit" Sylvester said from behind her desk, barely glancing at Rachel. Rachel took a huge breath that looked like she was about to explode-which she was- and sat in front of her desk, ready for a verbal smack down.

Sylvester paused from polishing her 2009 trophy- the first one Rachel had ever won, she noticed with glee…aw fuck- and stared at Rachel, like a predator would at it's prey before striking at it. Rachel returned the gaze, though less intensely- she didn't want to die a horrible death, but she was still the HBIC and she had a shit day. The staring competition went on for a few minutes, neither backing down until the corners of Sylvester's mouth twitched and she leant forward and involuntarily Rachel leaned back. Sue smirked and leant back. God damn her-

"Streisand. Can I interrupt your pathetic inner monologue for just one second as your pathetic little face is making cry as you think. You're no worse than that large lump of lard you used to date,"

Rachel clenched her jaw- is she that obvious she talking to herself?

Of course it is, she's Rachel Fucking Berry, on The Worst Day to Possibly Exist.

Satisfied with Rachel's non-answer, she continued: " Now, it has come to my attention, that _my_ head Cheerio, _my_ head cheerleader that I except to up stand the standards and the hierarchy of the school…HAS JOINED MR HAIR GEL'S CAMP CLUB!?" she shouted, making Rachel flinch a little, before rebuilding the walls like fucking Fort Knox.

"Never, in all my years of successful coaching have I ever seen a travesty like this, and I've walked past the Skanks, reminds me of the time that I fought with Pink Floyd-" Rachel tuned out the rest of Sue's rant at the mention of the skanks, Quinn. Why didn't she help Quinn? She knew she should've… but why not? If she was so scared, then why did she join the fucking Glee Club? Because Quinn raised her eyebrow and licked her bottom lip? God, she's so pathetic (and maybe a little frustrated-hey, if you dated Hudson you'd know what she's talking about) Jesus Christ, she's so pathetically _whipped_ for someone that only knows her last fucking name-HER LAST FUCKING NAME.

Rachel was snapped out of her reverie as Sue looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer-to what?! Fuck her life. "Uh…down with Shuester?" she said hesitantly, and waited for the outburst. Sue blinked, and then did the unexpected- she laughed. Rachel stared on incredulously as Coach went into an almost laughing fit, slapping her hand on the table. She stopped, looked at Rachel, and then began laughing again.

This continued for 5 minutes.

"Y'know, Berry," she began, wiping a tear out of her eye. " Sometimes I wonder to myself ("Yeah, and your stupid diary." Rachel spat under her breath) _'Why did I pick Streisand as Head Cheerio?'_ I have Sandbags and Ditzy Blonde at my disposal, although I'm surprised Sandbags can hold herself up with those things and still be able to walk around with that excess weight and the Blonde hasn't already been dropped back to kindergarten with the results of her tests this week -" Rachel clenched her jaw again and tensed at the shaming of Santana and Brittany. She can handle the abuse of Santana, the Latina can handle herself. But no-one talks shit about Brittany.

No-one.

"I'm sorry Coach- does this have a point? I know you're quite content to sit here and rant until your endless life has ran out and then you crumble into dust until you reform at some other school, but some of us have school work to do. And if we do sit in here forever, _they are off limits. _Got that, Dinosaur?" Rachel said, menacingly, only realising what she sad until the last second. …Shit she is so screwed, Coach is just staring at her, incredulously. Maybe it is time to move to the Congo, maybe she'll take Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Gayer with her, to prevent more bloodshed when she finally gets those samurai sai's she has under her desk out and unleashes the hounds. (Seriously, that's what she called the blades, 'The Hounds'. Don't even ask, man.)

But what surprised Rachel the most, and what made her actually quite scared for her life, is that Sue started laughing again. But this time, it was more of a chuckle and she never broke eye-contact with Rachel, reaching underneath her desk. Rachel gulped, well, this is where she dies.

…But instead, Coach only pulled put her diary. OhmygodthanktheLord. Rachel then tried to calm her racing heart- it was like she'd run a fucking marathon with Brittany again-maybe she'll tell you that story sometime. _Never. Fucking. Again._

"Y'know what Berry? I think you just answered my own question," she said with a smirk, opening her diary and began writing. She wasn't even looking at the page.

"Uh, I did Coach?" Rachel blinked, still recovering from a slight heart attack.

"Yes, you did. I made you Head Cheerio because you remind me of a Young Sue Sylvester," Rachel blinked once, twice, three times before realising that it was supposed to be a compliment by the way Sue's face is shining. A _young _Sue Sylvester? She was once younger than _this_?! The HBIC realised that she was expected to answer: "Uhm, thanks Coach…I think." Rachel said, puzzled.

But Coach just waved her off, and continued on her rant:

" Granted, you aren't nowhere near as pretty or as smart as I am-(_What_)- or have the etiquette of a leader with the amount of stuttering and falling over you do in front of that pink-haired girl Fabray -(She narrowed her eyes dangerously as Rachel blushed slightly, before composing herself-she can't know…she _can't…_can she?!)-but you're almost there on the ruthless scale. Two years tops, then we can rule this school with an even tighter fist, and banish all with excessive amounts of hair gel, eye burning sweater vests that make me want to kill myself and pour a vat of hydrochloric acid over his face.( "Holy shit" Rachel whispered to herself. The woman _is_ insane_.) _And finally- ki-banish all those with the name of _Shuester_…and Mahoney."

Rachel just stared blankly, not letting what she said affect her, though internally she was screaming with fear and calling the police. …And the army, Sue might turn into Beast form.

Sue suddenly sat up little straighter, and Rachel gulped audibly. Holy fuck-did she invent that mind-reading device she said about last week?! Fuckfuckfuckfuck-

"Streisand-I just had _the most _brilliant idea." she said proudly. Uhm, what?

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. " Uhm, that's great Coach. Tell someone who cares."

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU RACHEL?! This time she did slap herself in the head. But Sue only smirked, her eyes glinting mirthlessly. Oh no. Nonononononono, not that look again. The last time she saw this look was when she bought the human cannon. Aw fuck her, she's gonna make her go in the cannon, isn't she?

"You're going to join Glee Club," she began and Rachel rolled her eyes slightly. Thanks for that, Captain Obvious. "You're going to join Glee Club," she said again. …Oookaaay, maybe her memory's going. Or her brain short circuited from the number of decades its been going for. "Coach, you've already said tha-"

"To spy on Shuester and his merry band of gays." she finished proudly, not seeing Rachel bristling at the 'gay' comment.

Seriously.

_Seriously._

SERIOUSLY!?

"Seriously, Coach? You want me-"

"Oh, not just you. Bring your two amigos with you. That way, you can bring the Glee Club down from the inside, make Shuester suffer and all the little confused elves will be at the bottom-well, even more at the bottom-than they are now. And we will never have to see that ridiculous 80's poodle perm laced with hair-gel, and God knows what else-ever again! Then, their budget will be mine again. THAT'LL TEACH THEM FOR MESSING WITH SUE SYLVESTER,HAH!" Rachel blinked. No, there's no fucking way she's being a spy for her. No way, Rachel is nobodies tool to just throw into the battle ground to use. No-way

"And what if I can't sing?" What complete bullshit. Rachel has been singing since she was 8 months old, she wants to go on Broadway for Christ's sake! But Sue didn't need to do that.

"Nonsense, Berry!" she snapped. "I've heard the so-called 'Unholy Trinity' singing in the showers before-( "Wait, what?!")-even though I do not condone any singing at any point of _anytime!" _she continued pointedly, and Rachel mumbled out an apology.

…Shit, what can she do now? If she joins that club she'll be a loser! Bottom of the pyramid, sooner or later she'll be subject to the slushies, and the torment…but what if they found out her secret?! Holy fuck, she'll never show her face in public again. She'll have to start a new life, a new career, Rachel always fancied polo-

But what if she refused?

"…And what if I refuse?"

…Silence. The silence of violence yet to come. …Jesus, that sounded really morbid.

Sue silently leant forward, but this time Rachel didn't lean back. They were nose-to-nose, but Rachel still didn't back down. Sue spoke in a menacing, quiet whisper that sent chills down Rachel's spine and made goose-bumps erupt over her arms. "You _will _joinGlee Club, because if you don't…I'll tell everyone your little secret."

Rachel's eyes widened a fraction and her blood ran cold. How could she-that's not fucking possible, there's no way that she…could she? Could the rumours of spies be true?!

Rachel just scoffed. "Please, Coach. I'm intrigued, why don't you enlighten me. Tell me, what is my little secret?" she said scathingly. And apparently she turns into a Victorian when in denial. Great.

Sue only raises her eyebrow slightly, and smirks. " I'll tell everyone about your little…obsession with a certain pink-haired individual." …FUCK. Her eyes must've widened this time because Sue smiled without any warmth. "Yes, that'll be a great story…maybe I'll tell it to Jew-Fro one day. I'm sure he'll _love_ to, say…put it on his _blog_." she finished with a dangerous smirk. ….Fucking dammitt.

Sue leant back with a victorious smirk that Rachel wanted to punch clean off her head. Will she rise to the bait? If she does, that only means that she's basically confirming what Sue said…and she _does not _have an obsession with Quinn Fabray, it's just….a heightened attraction, s'all. But what if she doesn't and calls Sue's bluff, and she does tell Jacob, ohmygodohmygodohmygod.

Shit, it appears she has no choice.

"Fine, I'll do it." Rachel mumbled, already plotting ways to kill Sue in her head. She quite liked the idea of the vat of hydrochloric acid over her head…

Aw man, Santana and Brittany are going to _love_ her.

* * *

"No fucking way Berry"

"Aw. C'mon, S! I really need your help! Coach-"

"Yeah, you've already said. She blackmailed your ass, she blackmailed it good. I've been waiting for something to kick you out of your obsession with the Troll. But why did you have to rope us into it?!" Santana spat. The Unholy Trinity were currently in home-room, watching Brittany try and read Poirot by Agatha Christie. It was quite entertaining, considering she replaced ever word she didn't know with 'Duck'. So that was basically ever other word. On every page.

Santana was still glaring at her, Rachel guessed it was partly because of the fact she refused to buckle under the 'Berry Pout'. "Pweeaseee Sanny, I won't bother you again! I'll even burn my argyle sweater I know you _love_ so much!" Rachel pleaded, making her eyes widen and her pout increase. Yeah bitch, let's see if you can resist the Berry Combo. Santana looked like she was about to crack, either out of anger or something but Rachel took a step back just in case. Just as Santana was bout to open her mouth and no doubt start spewing obscenities, Brittany bounded over. ThanktheLord. Santana's expression immediately softened as both girls turned towards the bubble blonde.

"Are we going to sing, Rachie? Because I love singing, it makes me feel like a unicorn. And Santana loves it too, but she doesn't like admitting that."

"Britt!" Santana's face turned red and Rachel smirked victoriously. She could use the Whipped! Santana to her advantage, again.

"Hmm, I don't know about that, Brittany," Rachel sang, turning back towards Santana, who was glaring at Rachel again. "It all depends on Sanny here. So, how about it, Lopez, you wouldn't wanna disappoint Britt-Britt now do you?" Santana's gaze turned cold as she stepped towards Rachel. Rachel didn't take a step back, although she was rapidly praying in her head, to who she didn't quite know. Luckily, Brittany came to the rescue again.

She stepped in front of Santana's war path towards Rachel. "Pleasse San, it'll be fun! Pleasseeee, for me?" She then pouted which could've brought Rachel's to shame. When Santana still didn't budge from her glare, Brittany frowned a little, and said "If you don't join, we won't be getting any for a month."

Oh snap! Rachel grinned as Santana whipped her head back to her…wait are they even dating?! "B, you can't be serious?!" she spluttered. But Brittany only smiled sweetly. Well then, Rachel guesses that answered her question.

Watch out Glee Club, the Unholy Trinity are coming. And prepare to get fucked up by the HBIC. Quinn thinks she's the only bad ass here. Wait until she gets a load of this.

* * *

"Alright guys, considering we have some new members joining us today, it's time…to pick names out of the hat!"

"Rachel, you will go with….Quinn!"

….Fuck her fucking life.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys- school was being a bitch.

And for the Spanish translation last chapter, I think it means 'Let me at the stupid bitch'. Correct me if I'm wrong :')Merry Late Christmas and A Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-Don't Worry, She Knows What She's Doing…

A/N: First of all, sorry for the huge wait, I've had a ton of exams up recently, and I haven't been able to write much, so hopefully, I'll be able to keep updating this.

A/N 2: P.S…thanks for reading ;)

* * *

"_Alright guys, considering we have some new members joining us today, it__'__s time__…__to pick names out of the hat!__"_

"_Rachel, you will go with__…__Quinn!__"_

Rachel knew this was a fucking bad idea. As soon as she walked through that door, head held high and pony tail swishing from side to side, and saw all the judgemental faces of those…losers, well, she knew she was fucked. The Unholy Trinity stood in the door way, with their signature pose, staring at them all. Rachel vaguely recognised them from around school- there was, uhm, Honda ( or was it Mercedes…) glaring up at her from the back row, as she whispered angrily to Lady Hummel, possibly some crap no-one cares about, Rachel noted with amusement that they both did not seem pleased to see her here. She smirked. Fuck them.

Sitting in the middle was the Asian kid and the uh, other Asian. They both smiled politely at her, so she just nodded in their general direction. Yeah, she didn't know their actual names, but does anybody? Sitting on the side was Wheels, or uhm Artie, waving hesitantly at her, so she nodded again. Damn, she was such a blunt bitch. And there were two other kids that she didn't know or didn't care about, they didn't acknowledge her apart from the slight widening of their eyes, and Rachel smirked. The Unholy Trinity stood surveying the room, scrutinizing their new…team-mates. The room fell silent as they awaited the HBIC's call…man didn't that sound great?!

"I can't believe this is happening!" Toyota screeched, standing up, Lady Hummel following arms folded across his chest with what looked like (to him) a menacing glare. Rachel heard Santana scoff. "You better believe it, Tater,"

"That's right guys!" Mr Shue came sweeping into the room, 10 minutes late, Rachel noticed. "Please say hello to your new team-mates, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Brittany Peirce-" he began, only to be interrupted by Toyota again (okay, seriously, Rachel needs to learn this girls name).

"Mr Shue please tell me you're not letting these ratchet ass-girls comin' in here and ruinin our Glee club! Do you not realise they already ruin our lives?! Besides, can they even sing as well as we can, NO!" she screeched, while Wheels in the front weakly lifted up his arm muttering "Praise". Santana and Brittany (and Mr Shue, the dumbass) all looked to Rachel to see how she'd respond. Rachel merely raised an eyebrow, and adopted a bored facial expression. Uh-oh. Santana grinned wickedly and Brittany sighed-the HBIC has been awakened.

Rachel stepped towards the larger girl, a smirk forming as she involuntarily took a step back. She continued to take the steps until Toyota was forced to take a seat, with Rachel towering over her like a skyscraper. She leaned forward until she was right in her face, and Rachel quickly thanked god she had had some chewing gum beforehand.

"Now, you listen to me, Aretha, no you _listen_ to me," she began icily, not giving the other girl a chance to respond. " I don't care who you are, or who you claim to be…but if you _ever _speak to me like that again, then you'd better be prepared to become a poster for tie-dye…_ .day." _Toyota gulped audibly and her eyes widened impossibly so that she looked like a cartoon. Rachel smirked again. as Santana chuckled evilly behind her. "Now, do I make myself clear?" Toyota nodded so vigorously that Rachel thought her head was going to fall off. Woah, now that, would be cool. She straightened up, and addressed the rest of the room "I said, do I make myself clear?!" she barked out the last word, as nearly everybody vigorously nodded their consent. She smirked again as she walked up to the riser to sit down at the back, relishing everybody's eyes on her. Santana and Brittany followed, sitting either side. The room fell deadly silent, Jesus Christ, what is it with people and confrontations these days?!

Mr Shue stood awkwardly at the front of the room gaping at her. Rachel and Santana rolled their eyes dramatically. "Er- excuse me, Mr Hair Gel?! Sometime today would be really appreciated, unless the hair gel has seeped through your tiny ass brain so that you've forgotten everything except your love for the Gigantor?!" Santana barked out, and Rachel smirked as he turned bright red.

"Oh…oh yes! Alright guys, considering we have some new members joining us today, it's time…to pick names out of the hat! To…y'know get some…unity…or something like that…" he trailed off at the end, looking uncertain. Rachel snorted as she sat back in her seat. _Oh, yeah, this is gonna be __great _she thought sarcastically, dramatically rolling her eyes. She tuned out the rest of Mr Shue's awe inspiring speech (and Santana and Brittany's blatant flirting next to her) and closed her eyes, hearing nothing but mumbles in the back of her mind as she dreamt of pink hair, leather jackets and motorcycles…

Suddenly, the room had gone deadly silent. Rachel frowned-has it finished already?! Slowly, she opened one eye, to find everybody staring at her. Did she have something on her face?! Damn it Santana!

She opened both eyes and frowned at Santana, silently questioning what the fuck's going on, but Santana only looked at her gleefully. Oh how ironic.

"Uh, Rachel?" Oh right, Mr Shue was speaking to her. She turned to face him and he continued speaking. "All of the names are out of the hat and Rachel, you will go with…Quinn!" he nodded at the end enthusiastically and Santana and Brittany giggled as Rachel's eyes widened like saucers. Quinn?! _Quinn?!_

And that was when Rachel noticed her, and she honestly thought she was going into cardiac arrest…again. She was casually leaning against the doorway of the choir room, staring at Rachel with an unknown intensity that made Rachel feel like her stomach was being flipped continuously like a pancake. Rachel squeaked, and when everyone turned to look at her incredulously, she gave them a glare. She straightened up, and realised that she still hasn't given Man-Child No 2 an answer. She pretended to appear uninterested (internally she was screaming) and not really bothered (internally she was crying) and shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Better not make it a lame assignment"

Mr Shue clapped his hands excitedly, not even bothering to ask Quinn why she was late as she strolled across the room. Rachel tried really hard not to stare at her legs. Honest she did…her eyes just…gravitated there often. She also tried hard to restrain the huge grin that threatened to grab hold of her face as Quinn sat in front of her with a scowl on her face. Santana noticed, and leaning over to Rachel, she whispered "Dude, quit drooling over the Rainbow Troll, you'll have plenty of time for eye fucking…and real fucking later." Rachel turned bright red and furiously whipped round to retort to her Latina friend when she found that she was already over the other side of the room with Asian Girl. What the fuck?! Looking around quickly, she noticed that everyone was already in their pairs and discussing their duet about…fuck what was the assignment?! Rachel turned her head to the front only to reel backwards when she found Quinn staring right at her, amusement sparkling in her hazel eyes that Rachel did not get lost in. Nope, not one bit.

Unfortunately, Rachel reeled so far backwards that she hit her head against the back wall. She vaguely heard Santana's bark of laughter, but what really interested her though was the breathy chuckle that was coming from Quinn and a small smile that graced her lips before turning neutral and impassive.

Rubbing the back of her head, she tried to remain casual. "So…do you know what this assignment is about?! Cause I sure as hell don't fucking know what's going on." she joked weakly, hoping to get that beautiful little smile and chuckle from earlier. Instead, she got nothing as Quinn was no longer looking at her, but out of the window, a bored expression on her face.

…Well then.

Rachel felt herself deflate a little. Silence soon consumed the pair, Rachel trying desperately to fill the void: _"Hey, the weather's nice today." _

"_Hey, isn't Mr Shue an ass?" _

"_Hey, you're looking rather fuckable today, let's say you and I go do our own practise in the auditorium, I can get you to an high F in no time." _

Okay, so she didn't say the last one, but it was extremely true though. Each answer was met by an uncommitted grunt from the Skank, and Rachel sighed. Feeling the silence becoming overwhelming, she cleared her throat, bringing Quinn's beautiful eyes on her. She gulped.

"Quinn… I'm sorry about, y'know…what happened in the hall way-"

She was cut off by Quinn's bitter bark of laughter. "What've you got to be sorry for, Berry?! That you didn't defend me over your friend?! Why should you, I'm _nothing_ to you, so don't start that bullshit with me." she snapped, glaring at Rachel. Rachel stared back at her, desperately wanting to refute that statement. _No…you're everything to me. _But instead, she glared right back.

"I guess I just wanted to say sorry for getting you into this fucking mess that's all, Jesus!" she said angrily, not caring that they were gaining an audience.

The tension between them escalated as they were both staring at each other, or rather, Rachel was staring at her lips. When she finally brought herself to look back up again, she noticed that Quinn's eyes had darkened considerably with…was that anger? Rachel didn't have a clue.

Neither girl refused to back down, but eventually, Quinn just shrugged, running a hand through her short hair and sighed-or rather groaned, form the way Rachel turned red again-and looked away. God fucking dammit, the Big Red Blush Trilogy. Thankfully, no one saw Rachel turn as bright as the Sun, so Rachel cleared her throat gently to continue.

"What I meant to say was… was that I'm sorry that I didn't pull her off of you in the first place. (Quinn's eyes strayed to hers, and Rachel refused to break eye contact) I mean sure, Santana's a fucking asshole most of the time, but it still wasn't cool for her to jump on you like that." She then frowned. "Or for you to attack Santana. That wasn't fucking funny, it you ever do that again then I'll…I'll be the one to break your face, okay?." Quinn merely raised an eyebrow as Rachel internally face palmed. Break her _face_?! What the fuck kind of threat was _that_?! It's not like Rachel even wanted to break her beautiful face in the first place, so why-

Rachel's inner monologue was interrupted by Quinn mournfully sighing, before shrugging again. "It's…okay, I guess Berry. S'not a big deal or anything alright? So just _stop_." she said with a tiny hint of impatience, her face devoid of all emotion, and Rachel resisted the urge to pout.

Rachel conceded the point with a shrug of her own, Yeah bitch, two can play at that game. The corner of Quinn's lips quirked upwards a tiny fraction.

"Okay then, so do you know what the assignment of the week is? It better not be 'acceptance' or 'unity' or I swear to God I will set his head on fire and give it to Coach for an early Christmas present" Rachel growled at the end, not caring whether or not he heard her, but she thinks he did because when she looked over to him, he cowered lower on the piano bench. Chuckling bitterly, she looked back at Quinn, who was looking back at her with what looked like amusement and…something else swirling in her hazel eyes. Rachel blushed under the intense gaze, and she hated her body for reacting to Quinn in this way. The Skank just chuckled. "You really weren't listening were you Berry?" she said, a slight smirk forming. Rachel frowned and shook her head. It didn't exactly help that you were sitting right in front of her, with your lower back exposed when he was announcing what is was.

Quinn just breathily chuckled, and then suddenly she leaned in until she was at least two inches away from Rachel's face, and the latter forgot how to breath. Really, the basic human function and she forgot how to do it. This time, she couldn't help herself but stare at Quinn's lips.

"Do you wanna know what the assignment is, Berry?" Quinn husked out, and never before had Rachel wanted to learn an answer more in her fucking life as shivers ran down her spine and a warm feeling erupted in her stomach. Rachel nodded affirmative, or rather whimpered pathetically. Quinn smirked, her eyes darkening.

Quinn chuckled again, and leant forward further to whisper in Rachel's ear, and Rachel had to discreetly pinch herself to see if she was still dreaming because this was something out of a fucking fantasy. Quinn's warm breath ghosted the shell of her ear as she spoke, and Rachel shuddered with pleasure.

"The assignment for the week is…love songs."

Rachel's eyes widened comically as Quinn sank back, smirking at Rachel's dumbfounded expression.

Love songs.

_Love songs?! _

_Love songs with Quinn Fabray?!_

She was so fucking screwed.

* * *

As soon as Mr Shue dismissed them, Rachel ran out of the choir room, ignoring Santana's call to her ("Oi, Frodo, where the fuck are you going?!" The Shire's the other way!"), and into a nearby bathroom to wash her face and to cool herself down. She splashed water on her face several time, and rubbed water on the back of her neck, but Quinn's actions still lingered on her skin. She shuddered, and stared at herself in the mirror-hey, she's not vain!-as she thought over the day. God, just her fucking luck, huh? Been blackmailed to join a fucking Glee Club, made an idiot out of herself to Quinn more that 5 times today and to top it all off- she has to sing a fucking love song. With Quinn. The beautiful girl that she happens to lo-like, _like, _very much. God, she can just imagine it now-

'Oh, I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to hold your hand there.'

'Oh crap, I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't realise your ass was there.'

'Oh my god, Quinn, I didn't mean to stick my tongue down your throat, honest!'

She exhaled shakily and released her hair from her ponytail, and run her hand through it, succeeding in ruffling it so that it looks like she's just been in a hair care product advert. Rachel wondered if she could just quit, and call Sue up on her bluff, because there is no way that she is that much of a maschocist. Love songs?! Jesus fucking Christ.

Rachel shook her head slowly and gripped either side of her hands on the sink as the stared deep into her own eyes, surprised at what she saw. The gruelling cheerleading sessions had really taken it out on her skin, as her cheeks appeared sunken close up and her eyes held huge black bags so it looked like she'd gone a few rounds with Mike Tyson and lost. Repeatedly.

But she knew what the real cause was: what if everybody suddenly knew?! What if Sue suddenly decided to call her bluff, and told Jew-Fro of her crush?! Rachel staggered backwards as if shot, her eyes widening. That would be it; her school career over, her college resources, all gone. Is _she_ found out….

Rachel shuddered violently and tears sprang to her eyes. No, she will not find out, she will _never _find out, she promises herself vehemently as she furiously wipes her eyes. If she did…her life would be over. Literally and figuratively.

Wiping her face clean, she stepped back from the mirror, and smiled her show-smile. Even Finn Hudson could tell that that one was fake as she slumped back into a scowl; her defences as high as the Great Wall of China once again. She didn't even bother putting her hair back in a ponytail as she strode out of the bathroom, where no doubt Brittany and Santana were waiting for her. No doubt making out again. Rachel wondered if she needed the fucking fire hose again…

She strode down the corridor, only to be stopped by a melodious noise coming from he auditorium. She paused. Being a naturally curious person (read; nosey bitch) she decided to investigate, and went through the door, sneakily. Once she entered the auditorium, she found that someone was playing the piano, which song she could not honestly tell you for the person that was playing the piano so beautifully, so elegantly, was Quinn.

Rachel silently walked over to the last row, not taking her eyes off of Quinn as she furiously worked at the keys, and Rachel's mouth went dry. The sound of a concerto effortlessly filled the empty room, and Rachel couldn't help but stare in awe at the pink haired girl, who had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth on concentration and a furrowed brow. Somehow, that expression made Rachel's heart skip a few beats, and she smiled softly. She leant forward to that she was near the other seat, and rested her head on it, quite content to watch Quinn play, probably for the rest of her life.

Then, for what felt like hours later, Quinn finally stopped playing. Rachel frowned in disappointment. She watched as Quinn wiped the sweat off of her brow, which caused Rachel to inhale audibly. Quinn straightened, and then suddenly looked around, as if sensing someone. (Needless to say, Rachel sprang down underneath the seats, once again hitting her head as she tried to hide.) Rachel thought she heard a breathy chuckle coming from the front, so she lowered herself down further, knowing it would be just her luck if Quinn had saw her. When she heard no scoffing or sensed any eyebrow raising, she poked her head up like a meerkat, and surveyed the room. Quinn was gone, and Rachel pouted.

Gathering up her belongings, she walked slowly to the stage, as if she was committing Quinn playing the piano in her memory. She climbed the stairs leading to the stage and walked towards the piano, slowly dragging her fingers across the keys as she smiled softly. Quinn was an extraordinary piano player, in fact, one of the best that Rachel had ever seen (she of course, was not biased at all in the opinion). Why then, did no one know about it until now? She stopped her ministrations, and frowned, deep in thought. Well, of course no one fucking knew about it. Quinn didn't go around spreading details about her private life, she wasn't no Brittany.

"And I suppose it's not in the Skank quota to have some form of fucking talent that makes you different." Rachel muttered darkly, having bad experiences with their past leader, Stephanie. God, that fucking bitch wouldn't take no for a fucking answer.

Rachel then sighed deeply. Quinn had such a great talent, she shouldn't be hiding it away like this because it is not deemed 'cool' or 'sick'. Then Rachel scoffed at her own hypocrisy. "Everyone's got something to hide…" she muttered, shaking her head.

So wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the tiny scrap of paper sticking out from the keys. In fact, she completely missed so much that it gave her a fucking paper cut as she run her hands across the keys. She yelped and cursed, retracting her finger to asses the damage. She rolled her eyes at herself, really Rachel? A fucking paper cut?! Can this day get any worse?!

She noticed that the paper had writing on it, and debated whether or not to read it. It could be Brad's warning to leave his beloved baby alone, the fucking psycho.

Or, it could even be Quinn's herself. Inspiration suddenly struck her, and she grinned slyly. If it is Quinn's…then she could go and give it to her! An excuse to talk to her! She grinned widely at herself as she plucked the note from the keys.

And almost broke her legs as she fell backwards against the piano bench.

For on the piece of paper, was a note.

A note from Quinn Fabray.

_People ask me why, I say…why not?_

_People ask me how, I say…how could you not?_

_But when people tell me they're sorry…_

_I believe them._

* * *

Needless to say, Rachel figured it out pretty quickly what that note was about. It wasn't necessary to add that she squealed like a little girl when she did. A note to her…who else could it be too?! She grinned widely and slipped the piece of paper in her bag, skipping out of the auditorium and the school, and waltzing into the school car park where, yep, they were making out. Again.

Rachel sighed. "Hey guys…guys you kinda need to…uhm..guys…GUYS?!" They were like fucking rabbits. Rachel sighed louder, dumped her bag on the floor, and went towards the bleachers were Sue keeps the fire hose. For whatever reason only God knows, and for that reason Rachel does not want to find out.

She stepped under the risers and hauled out the hose from its case, motherfucker weighs a tonne. Just as she was pulling it out, which took a hell of a long time, she heard a noise. Which sounded a lot like a groan.

She jumped and dropped the hose on her foot and quickly shoved her hand in her mouth because that? That stung like a bitch.

She listened intently to see if she could hear it again, and she did; the eerie noise echoing throughout the bleachers like a siren, and Rachel forced back a whimper.

Should she run away?! Call for help?! Call for Santana?!

Instead, Rachel did none of those, as she went to investigate. Yeah, great move there, Berry.

The noise sounded like it came from the top of the risers, so Rachel carefully made her way up the stairs, trying not to make any noise.

When she finally made it to the top (what kind of fucking idiot made the steps vertical, seriously) she was not prepared for what she saw. A hand flew to mouth and tears sprang out from her eyes.

"Oh my God…_Quinn_!"

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn…what do you think happens next? Message me if you wanna guess ;)Again, sorry for the long wait guys, I'll try and update this regularly.

One more thing, if you guys can think of any love songs you want to include in here, message me them, too!


End file.
